Pandora Moon
by sleepyhead.shuu
Summary: Shin hoped that his life will be all normal. Sadly, ever since he met the Night Class students, everything changed drastically. Now, he rushed with the time to unveil the mystery that shackled him down with no salvation. [Inspired by the upcoming Amnesia World : School Life yet I turned it into a weird way lol It's not SA nor Yaoi mkay?lol]


Amanogawa is a rural town surrounded by stone wall, blessed with a great nature environment. The thick forest engulfs the town and the infamous star hill up there. Around the green scenery, there is an institute with four sections education grade starting from elementary school. The institute called Amanogawa Private Institute. Mainly, the institute focuses on technology development along with raising the students to be the future researchers. Apparently, there are no other people than students, teachers, and institute's staffs who live at Amanogawa City. To enter the institute, an invitation needed. Not only to applying as a student, but also for a mere sightseeing needs some important paper. There is almost zero probability for a normal person to enter the city without a life-threatening situation.

Shin is one of the student there and he thinks that place looked more like a big cage that a dormitory school. But, a little he knows, the secluded school isn't the only thing that tied him down.

* * *

_(Those white bulbs… That girl.. Those tubs… This place….?! Crap! This isn't good! Run.. Run…RUN!)_

Shin snapped his eyes open, blinked his tired eyes several times to get used on the light that invaded his eyes mercilessly. Sweats were all over his body as his lungs tried to claim more airs. He tried to sit down but an intense headache stopped him to do so. He felt the pain was trying to crush his skull.

"You're awake.." Shin turned his head slowly at the soft voice who greeted him. A blue haired man with a white coat sat on the table not far from him. He was holding a book and his blue spade tattoo could be seen clearly even from this far.

"Ikki-san…" Shin muttered as he forced his numb body to sit down on the bed. Shin looked around slightly, seeing the boring white wall and ceilings. An unusual fragrance of antiseptic could be smelled from every single corner. He recognized the place as the infirmary, a place that he used to visit recently. Lately, he felt unwell thus why he spent most of himself at the infirmary. But today, he didn't remember why or how he ended up in that medicine-smelled room.

"Why am I here..?" Shin said as he let out a small groan. His pain on his head started to fade away and left just a little throb at the back of his head.

"That's my question too." Ikki smiled as he put down the book and walked close to the younger guy. He sat on the end of the bed and adjusted his glasses.

"They said you fainted in the school ground. Just what are you doing? Did you get anemia? Or you push yourself too hard?" Ikki smirked as he reached out his hand and poked Shin's temple playfully. The red eyed man groaned in protest before slapped Ikki's hand away.

"My head is hurt. Don't touch me."

"How cold." Ikki let out a small chuckle as he pulled back and reached for a small container on a nearby table. He looked into the container with a slight frown before he passed it to the younger guy.

"There. Your medicine. Reito-sensei said that you should drink it immediately." With a popping sound, Shin took out three small tablets with green, blue, and red colors from the container and put it into his mouth. As usual, it didn't taste anything so he could calmly chew it down as if it was a candy. Ikki rubbed his nape with a slight chuckle.

"Your medicine is increasing. Are you sure you're okay?" Shin raked his hair messily before he jumped down from the bed. Strangely, all the pain that hugged him tenderly disappeared right after he ate the medicines.

"No worries. I'm used to it." Shin glanced into the clock before he took his black blazer from the table nearby. He looked at himself through a small mirror, loosened his tie slightly, tidying his white shirt, and patted his black pants slightly before he wore back the black blazer with the school emblem on the left chest.

"You still have the fourth period to attend. Go now."

"Yeah. I got it. Thanks, Ikki-san." Shin muttered. Not even a slight smile appeared even when he said his gratitude. Ikki knew his junior well enough so he didn't really mind it.

"No problem. Take care."

With a wave from his senior, Shin turned his back and walked out from the room. He slid the door closed behind his back before he dragged his heavy feet to walk on the narrow hallway. There were some windows that showed him leafy big trees outside. The sun blessed its light for the world and made it shone. But that was it. There was nothing Shin felt, nothing. Even the warmness of sunshine couldn't reach him. The young boy felt empty, too empty to be alive. Moreover with the boring white walls surrounded him. All of it made him sick.

"Seriously.. If I'm not a student here, I'll think this place as an asylum." The young man cursed under his breath as he steadied himself and walked toward his classroom lazily.

The highschool building had two floors only since there was just one class for each grades. As one of prestigious private school, Amanogawa accepted thirty students for each grades, divided into day and night classes for study quality. But since the 'entrance exam' happened only at the elementary school level, it looked like everyone enrolled right from there and escalated to the highschool section naturally as if their fates had been decided since they chose to study here. An exception for Shin. He enrolled here on his first year of highschool. He already forgot what made him accepted here but he already lived in Amanogawa City for three years.

But even so, Shin found it hard to blend with his surrounding. Not to be cocky, but he felt that his classmates were too distant as if there was some wall that made him hard to get close. Or maybe, because everyone knew each others for years already while he himself didn't know anyone else.

"Shin!" A voice could be heard from a far. The red haired man sighed before looked at the blondie who ran toward him. His black stripped yellow shirt looked eyecatching between the boring walls.

"I heard you fainted. Are you okay?" The man started to touch Shin's body, examining him thoughtfully and fixing his tie before Shin pushed him slightly.

"I'm fine, Toma." Toma was one of person that treated him differently. He didn't know why. He never knew Toma before but his senior looked really concerned about him since the first time they met.

"That aside. This is highschool division. What the heck an university guy doing here?" Toma, who was two years older than Shin, grinned innocently as he raked his hair.

"I'm worried about you. What else?"

"Why should you?" Shin muttered as he loosened his tie again and walked down the hallways toward the stairs. Toma followed him from behind.

"You got quite a lot of medicines lately. Was it two yesterday?"

"It's three today."

"See? If you're feeling bad, just get some rest."

"Shut up. I'll do everything I want to."

"Haa.. You're really not cute."

"I don't want to be cute."

Toma laughed softly. He knew how 'harsh' his junior could be but for a weird reason, Toma could actually understand that Shin didn't mean to be that harsh.

"Then? Why are you following me?" Shin frowned as Toma matched his steps to walk side by side with him.

"I told you, I'm worried. So, I'll see you off to your class."

"I ain't a kid. You're not a babysitter either."

"That's right. But I thought of you as my own brother."

"Tsk.." Shin snorted as he shrugged his shoulder. "I ain't your brother. Stop your delusion."

As harsh as always, Shin casually shrugged away all of Toma's worry easily. It caused the older man to sigh tiredly.

"Well, at least, let me see you until you reached your class!" Shin sighed, stopped his step in front of a door.

"This is my class. See ya later, Toma." He said, slowly slid the door open and apologized for the late attendance. Toma moved to the window, looked as Shin took his seat and joined the class. The blond haired male smiled faintly as he lightly brushed his finger against the window before he turned his body and walked away.

"I'm glad you're okay, Shin."

* * *

Shin leaned on the table in his classroom lazily. The class already ended some hours ago yet he remained in his place without even moving. His eyes drifted out from the window next to him. He could see the beautiful landscape decorated with sunset from this point, including the stone wall that surrounded his school. Shin reached out his hand, remembering how it was like outside the border. He was used to live in an orphanage, a normal orphanage. He lived his life rather normally like kids around his age. He had nothing like 'precious memories' so he had nothing to be nostalgic about. He just realized one thing, that out there definitely better than in here.

"Hm?" A soft hum caused Shin to turn his head, only to find a blond man stood by the door. He wore a cream knitted sweater, along with the school blazer hanged on his shoulder. He looked rather sleepy, raking his blond hair and showed wires connected from device on his neck to his ears. Shin glanced at his emblem on the blazer. Different with his sun emblem, his emblem had moon and star on it. From that only, Shin deduced that the male was from the night class, the special class which only had eleven students in there.

"…" Shin remained silent as he looked with a light frown as the other male walked in casually. Silence was the only thing left aside of the two of them as the male calmly sat on a chair located two chairs in front of Shin. He leaned his head to the table and closed his eyes. Shin frowned as he faced the back of the male.

"….Actually, I wonder what you are doing here…" Shin said after a long awkward silence.

"Hn..? It's not your business, eh?" The male murmured as he kept his eyes closed.

"It's not. But you came to my class and just slept there."

"Is there any law stated I can't sleep here…?"

"…Whatever." Shin shrugged, decided to stand up and took his bag. He fully realized that he pretty bad on starting conversation. Not he wanted to start one so he decided to leave the blond alone. Shin walked past the sleeping student, decided to not bother anymore and headed back to his dorm.

"Shuu~!" A playful tone from a student who just entered the classroom stopped Shin's movement. The student from night class, with a hat on his head and a custom school blazer with hoodie. Shin frowned, again. It was the first time he met the night class students yet he could deduced it easily that they weren't ordinary student, looking from how the customized the uniform like that.

"Aree…? Shuu, you're not alone?" The man with hat said as he folded his arms. Shin glanced to behind, thinking that he addressed the sleeping man.

"Shut up, Laito. Leave me alone."

"Hnn.. I'd love to do that, you know~ But Reiji can't stop talking about dragging you to class. It's hurting my ears." The hat man called Laito whined, leaned his body by the door frame which clearly blocking Shin's way.

"Then tell him you can't find me."

"What about you tell him yourself~? It had been a while since I see you two fight. Te-hee."

"Tsk." Shin followed the flow of conversation as he occasionally glanced behind to Shuu and forward to Laito before he lets a soft sigh.

"Ano na, I'm going out."

"Hmm?" Laito averted his attention to Shin and giggles, almost like a girl. "And so?"

"You're blocking my way."

"Is that so?" Laito tilted his head, looked indifferent before he smirked. "Maa maa, don't rush yourself. I wonder what kind of person is Shuu's friend."

"I ain't his friend." Shuu looked up a bit before he slowly closed his eyes and leaned to the table again.

"Really? Well then, what's your name? You're from day class, right?"

"….."

"Not answering~ I see." Laito grinned and for some reason, Shin shivered. It was not weird for someone to have fangs, right? But for some reason, Laito's fangs looked sharper.

"If you're not answer, then I won't let you pass." Laito added, again with his playful grin. Shin sighed, rolled his eyes annoyedly then muttered.

"Shi-" Shin murmured, mostly to himself.

"Hm?"

"Shin, that's my name. Now get away from my way." Shin said, lightly push Laito's body.

"Ou~" Laito took a few steps behind with a cheeky laugh. "No need to push me like that, Shin-chan."

"Don't add –chan, into my name." Shin said, started to walk.

"Wait~" Suddenly, Laito grabbed Shin's hand. Shin gasped then snatched back his hand with a frown.

"What again?"

"Why are you soo unhappy, Shin-chan. You should be happier." Shin frowned. Obviously, he couldn't really understand what Laito meant.

"Nee, Shin-chan, are you in any club? No, right? For a day class to be all alone means you have no club, right~?" Shin groaned a bit. He had no club, of course. The time after class was actually a club time. His school had a lot of clubs from a culture and of course, the sport club. But Shin didn't even have a friend, let alone having anyone recruited him into a club.

"So what?"

"Wanna join our club~? Our club need more applicant from day class, you see~?"

"Laito." Shuu, who had been sleeping all of these time suddenly spoke up right behind Laito. Shin widened his eyes. He could swear that no one behind Laito before. How could Shuu move unnoticed?

"Don't drag anyone. Our club is already full." Shuu added and Laito pouted because of it.

"Now now~ Don't be that stingy, Shuu." Laito grinned, once again showing off his sets of fangs. "Now, I even more curious.. Why are you care that much if Shin-chan joined us?"

"I don't care."

"You do, you do. You had never stop me from recruiting anyone before. So why?" Laito leaned more to Shuu, placing a teasing smirk as he tapped Shuu's shoulder. Shuu groaned, pushed Laito away from him.

"I said, I don't care." Shin rolled his eyes again, don't know for many times since he met the two strange students.

"Ano naa, I don't say anything about joining so yeah, don't get ahead of yourself." Shin said, slowly pushing his way through Laito and Shuu. He had no time to deal with them. Afterall, nothing interest Shin by now.

"Well, if you change your mind, come to the club room next to Church, kay~?" Laito's voice echoed by the hallway as Shin kept on moving. He could stay careless about it. Who cares, he didn't need anyone. Or so he thought.

As Shin's shadow disappeared by an intersection, Laito giggled, folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I wonder if he will come by his own will~ Ah.. It will be interesting." Shuu shrugged, slowly turned his body.

"Whatever. Count me out on this."

"Eh? Shuu~ Where are you going?"

"To the place where you can't find me." He said, then disappeared into the darkness. Laito laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Silly, Shuu.. He thought he could fool me." He licked his own lips then whispered. "Come to us, stray kitten~We will play until you fainted—_or dead_. Nfufufu."


End file.
